Posture is important when playing certain types of musical instruments. Maintaining posture may include, for example, holding a musical instrument in a certain position. Holding a musical instrument in a position may include, for example, properly orienting the musical instrument relative to the operator playing the musical instrument. Holding a musical instrument in an incorrect position may make playing the musical instrument more difficult. For example, incorrect positioning of the musical instrument may cause inconsistent playing, pain, fatigue, or, in some cases, injury.